1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging chain structure for a pendent lamp, and more particularly to a hanging chain structure which is combined with the pendent lamp easily and rapidly, thereby facilitating the operator mounting the pendent lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hanging chain structure 2 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 is mounted between a ceiling 1 and a pendent lamp 3 and comprises a plurality of hanging rings 21 connected with each other. The ceiling 1 is provided with a fixing hook 11 locked on the uppermost one of the hanging rings 21, and the pendent lamp 3 is provided with a fixing hook 31 locked on the lowermost one of the hanging rings 21.
However, the hanging rings 21 are not connected easily and rapidly, so that the conventional hanging chain structure is not assembled easily and rapidly, thereby causing inconvenience to the operator when mounting the hanging chain structure. In addition, the conventional hanging chain structure 2 is not combined with the pendent lamp 3 and the ceiling 1 easily and rapidly, thereby causing inconvenience to the operator when mounting the pendent lamp 3 to the ceiling 1. Further, the hanging rings 21 are not connected with each other rigidly and stably, thereby easily affecting connection between the conventional hanging chain structure 2 and the pendent lamp 3.